Dad Swap
by Boolia
Summary: Both Pearl's and Vanessa's dads embarrasses them. Pearl and Vanessa then switch lives to see whose is better. 2nd Father's Day story!
1. Part 1

Dad Swap

Part 1

"I'm off on my date Daddy!" Pearl called to her father as she ran to the door. Pearl had a pink dress on, a sunflower in her hair, and tan slippers. Mr. Krabs rushed up between her daughter and the door. Pearl tried to move past her dad but her dad stopped her each time.

_"Dad_!" Pearl said. "Come on, _move it!_ Fred's waiting for me!"

"Not without an inspection!" Mr. Krabs told his daughter. Pearl groaned.

_"Dad!"_ There was a honk from outside. "Fred's here! I got to go!" Mr. Krabs waved his claw.

"Wait a minute."

"_Daddy!_"

_"Pearl,_ you had boyfriends that dumped you before. I want to make sure this Fred guy is suitable for you."

"He _is_…_Daddy!"_ Mr. Krabs looked up and down at his daughter.

"You're clean. No mud or zits. That's good." Pearl was getting impatient.

"Yeah, that's great Dad. Can I go now?"

"Not until I hear the rules." Pearl groaned again. _"Pearl!_" She sighed.

"Come straight home if he's dangerous or mean," Mr. Krabs raised an eyebrow.

"_And?"_

"Come home no later then 11. Okay, _now _can I go?"

_"That's my girl_! Come and give you ol' man a hug and a kiss!" He got ready for his daughter to hug him and puckered his lips for a kiss. The horn honked again.

"Okay, gotta go, _bye!"_ And with that, the whale moved past the crab and went out the door. Mr. Krabs stepped outside to watch as his daughter got in the boat and it zoomed off.

Mr. Krabs then took out a walkie-talkie and spoke into it.

"Mr. Krabs to SpongeBob, do you read me? _Over_!" SpongeBob's voice spoke over the speaker.

"SpongeBob to Mr. Krabs. I read you crystal clear, _over_!"

"Mr. Krabs to SpongeBob, where are you? _Over_!"

SpongeBob was in the bushes in front of the 'Fancy!' restaurant in Bikini Bottom. Patrick was beside him, drooling.

"Patrick and I are in front of _Fancy, over!"_

_"Perfect_, now remember the plan? Over!"

"_Sure do_! When Pearl and Fred go in, follow them and hide and watch for any suspicious behavior_, over!"_

"_Perfect!"_

"Mr. Krabs, are you done with your conversation? _Over!"_

"Of course I am! Now, wait for Pearl and her boyfriend!"

"Uh Mr. Krabs, you're supposed to say '_over_", _over!"_

"_Why?"_

"You're supposed to say it every time you finish what you have to say to show that the next speaker can go and have his or her turn, _over!"_

"What'll happen to me if I don't?" It was Patrick's turn to speak.

"You have to Mr. Krabs otherwise the Walkie-Talkie Police will come after you, _over!"_

"Patrick, there's no such thing as the 'Walkie-Talkie Police.'" Patrick and SpongeBob gasped.

"Yes there is Mr. Krabs, _over!_" SpongeBob said.

"You got to believe in the Walkie-Talkie Police, Mr. Krabs," Patrick stated. "If they hear you saying that they don't exist, they'll hunt you down and you'll be arrested, _over_!"

"I don't believe that rubbish. _Look_, just wait for Pearl, and put the plan into action."

_"But_…"

"_Look,_ there's no Walkie-Talkie Police and that's final, now watch my daughter!"

_"Yes sir,"_ SpongeBob said. "_Over_!" SpongeBob put the walkie-talkie away in his pocket.

"_Gee_ Patrick," SpongeBob told his friend. "I hope the Walkie-Talkie Police don't arrest him. That poor, confused, crab."

_"Yeah."_ Patrick agreed.

A boat then stopped into a parking lot. A tan fish then stepped out, opened the other door and helped Pearl out.

_"Shhhh_!" The sponge whispered to the sea star. "It's Peal and her date, Fred." Patrick looked at where his friend was looking at.

"_Hey you two_!" He shouted. He was about to stand and wave when SpongeBob shoved him down. He looked at him, not pleased.

"_Patrick!"_ He scolded in a whisper. "You're going to blow our cover!"

"Oh sorry." SpongeBob looked out to make sure Pearl and her date didn't notice them. They hadn't. SpongeBob sighed in relief.

"Phew, that was a close one!" Pearl and Fred went in. "Now come on!" They stepped out of the bushes and followed the two teenagers at a respectable distance.

_"Okay, Patrick_, "SpongeBob told him as they hid behind a fern inside. "Remember, we're not supposed to be here, so be absolutely quiet."

_"Will do_ SpongeBob!" Patrick said. "I'll be quiet as a…_hmmm_…quiet as a…" He scratched his head as he pondered about this.

"A church mouse?" SpongeBob suggested quietly. Patrick shook his head.

_"No, no_, not a church mouse. Something quieter." SpongeBob was about to say something when Patrick snapped his flipper.

_"I got it SpongeBob_; a _church mouse!_ They're quiet, unless there are 500 of them and they all squeak at once." SpongeBob sighed. Pearl and Fred then sat at a table across from them, aided by a tall brown fish with a mustache and a monocle.

"_Okay Patrick_!" SpongeBob said. "_Shhhhhh_!"

"And what will you want to drink this evening?" asked the waiter in his French accent. The two teens looked at the fish, as he got ready with his pen and clipboard. "_Hmmm_, _oui?"_

"I'll have an Ice Kelp Cola." Replied Fred. The waiter wrote it down in his notepad and looked at Pearl.

"And what about you, Mademoiselle? " He asked.

"I'll just have water, thank you." The fish stared at her and then walked off.

Pearl and Fred looked at their menus.

Patrick jumped in place. SpongeBob looked at his friend.

"_What_?" SpongeBob snapped in a whisper.

"I got to go SpongeBob." Patrick said.

"_Now_? But Patrick…"

"I have to go SpongeBob! I can't hold it in." SpongeBob sighed.

"Okay, but be quick about it."

"_Thanks_!" Patrick rushed out of hiding into the bathroom. SpongeBob kept on watching.

Ten minutes later, Patrick returned. He sighed in relief. SpongeBob glared at him.

"What took you so long?" The sponge wanted to know. Patrick looked at his friend.

"_Sorry,"_ he apologized. "But there was a line, and I had trouble closing the stall door and I had trouble with the toilet paper. But don't worry, now I'm good." SpongeBob noticed Patrick was trailing a roll of toilet paper from his shorts. "So, what did I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much. They got their drinks and ordered their food. They then talked about a dance, you know, dating stuff." Patrick laughed.

"I know what you mean." He then stopped and looked puzzled. "Well, actually, no I don't. What are we talking about?"

A blue fish then came by with a watering can.

"_Well,"_ He said. "Time to water the plant." He tilted the can to pour water on it, not noticing SpongeBob and Patrick hiding inside. Patrick screamed as he jumped out of the plant.

"_Patrick!"_ SpongeBob whispered loudly. Patrick glared at the fish.

"Do you _mind_?" He scolded loudly at the fish. "We are trying to hide from Pearl and her date to spy on them to make sure her date is suitable enough!" Everyone looked. SpongeBob slapped his own face.

"_Oh no Patrick_." He said to himself shaking his head in embarrassment. "_Why, why?" _

"_Oh no_!" Pearl murmured, covering her face with her flippers. "_Why dad, why_?" Fred looked at her confused.

"You _know_ him?" Fred questioned. Pearl looked at him.

"Unfortunately yes." Pearl replied.

"Don't worry Pearl, we gotcha covered, if this guy tries anything, we're here to back you up!" Patrick grinned stupidly, giving Pearl a thumbs-up. Fred looked angrily at Pearl.

"_Pearl_!" He shouted at her. "I _can't _believe you sent spies to watch us, don't you trust me?"

"_Fred_," Pearl tried. "It's not what you think; I can explain. You see, it's my dad. He sent spies to…"

"_Oh,_ don't bring your dad into this!" Fred snapped. "Your dad doesn't have anything to do with this! Pearl, I can't believe I dated the likes of you. We're _through!"_ Fred started to storm away.

"_Fred, I_…" Pearl tried to stand up, when the waiter from before walked in with Pearl's chicken noodle soup and chowder. His foot caught on the trailing toilet paper and he tripped, spilling the soup and chowder all over Pearl! Pearl gasped as she stood up, on top of everything else her new dress was ruined! Everyone stared, Fred looked back for a moment, and then he quickened his pace leaving. Patrick was still grinning.

"Don't worry buddy," Patrick said, looking at his friend and winking at him. "I can handle this!" The Sea Star turned around to the customers. He waved at them.

"Nothing to see here folks! Keep on eating, nothing to see!" The customers started to eat, but continued to watch the commotion with Pearl. Patrick rubbed his hands together. "There!" He looked at SpongeBob. "My job here is done."

SpongeBob sadly looked at Pearl. Pearl was devastated, heat in her face as the waiter assisted her unsuccessfully in cleaning her dress off with a napkin.

Patrick and SpongeBob were at Mr. Krab's house. They heard the loud argument between father and daughter.

"_Pearl_," Mr. Krabs told her. "I'm sorry you had a lousy night. But you know why I did that to you, to protect you. Whoever dumps my daughter is nothing but a jerk! I did what I did because I love you."

"_No Dad_!" Pearl shouted. "You did what you did because you don't trust me! And don't call Fred a jerk; he's not a jerk, _you_ are!" Mr. Krabs gasped.

"_No, no honey_, I'm not a jerk. I trust you, it's just that…"

"_No you don't!_ _Dad,_ I'm _not _a baby anymore! Fred dumped me because of what _you _did, not what I did."

"I did it to…"

"I know why you did it! Dad, I don't need protection and I don't need you!"

"_Pearl, _it's almost Father's Day. _I_…"

"_I hate you_! I don't _care _if it's almost Father's Day, you are _not _and will never be my dad!" Mr. Krabs gasped again. Tears welled up in Pearl's eyes and then she ran off crying.

Pearl ran past SpongeBob and Patrick.

"_Pearl,_" SpongeBob started. "Patrick and I are truly sorry. We didn't mean to turn your night into a wreck. We were just…"

"Just leave me _alone_!" The two watched as the whale stormed upstairs to her room and slammed the door, the whole house shook and Pearl's sobs could be heard.

In Danville, Vanessa walked out of Johnny's house onto the porch. More Goths teens sauntered out. Johnny walked out and stood next to Vanessa.

"That was an _awesome _party, Johnny!" A teenager with a purple mohawk said.

"Thanks Adam." Johnny said. "I'm glad you like it." He looked at Vanessa and put an arm around her. "Did you like it, babe?" He asked her.

"You know I did." She answered. "Johnny, you throw great parties."

"_Oh I do, do I?"_

"Yeah, you do."

" _Well,_ I'm also a great kisser." Vanessa smiled slyly.

"_Really_? Well, let's just see about that." The two teenagers were about to kiss when suddenly; they heard a honk in the distance. The two teenagers looked at where the honking was coming from.

'_Hey look_!" Adam said, pointing. "Here comes Vanessa's goofy dad!" The teenagers then laughed as they saw the doctor riding on a little pink bike with colorful streamers attached of the handles. A white basket was on the front of the bike. Vanessa slapped her face and shook her head.

"_Why Dad, why_?" She and Johnny, hand in hand, went off the porch and went towards Vanessa's dad. Dr. Doofenshmirtz honked the bike horn.

"_Dad_?" Vanessa questioned. "Is that my bike?"

"_Yes."_ Dr. D answered. _"It is_."

"But, I thought we sold it years ago."

"_Well,_ I saved it just for you because it was your favorite."

"_Dad,_ I haven't ridden that bike since I was nine."

"Nine and a half!" Vanessa rolled her eyes.

"_Whatever!_ How can you drive me home in it?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz hesitated.

"_Uh…_you could ride in the basket?" Vanessa looked at him like he was crazy, slapped herself again and sighed as the teens laughed.

"_Fine_!" She sat in the basket and they drove off. The teenagers laughed and laughed from behind. Vanessa tried to shield herself to hide the embarrassment, but no matter what she tried, laughter still was present.

"_Dad,_ _why _are we going on a fishing trip?" Vanessa wanted to know when they were in the rental car. They had already checked in at a hotel and put their luggage in their rooms. "And most importantly, _why _are we in Encino, California? You do know we have a harbor where we can go fishing, right?"

"_Because_," Doofenshmirtz said, hands on the steering wheel. "It's Father's Day weekend and we're here to see the sights too, not just fish. Fishing trips are a really great bonding activity."

"_Yeah,_ for a _son and a father_." Dr. Doofenshmirz stopped the car and looked at his daughter.

"Do you want to go to the mall instead?" Vanessa was about to say 'heck, yeah," When she realized what her dad might do at the mall.

"No, a fishing trip is fine."

"Good to know. We're be there in 15 minutes." With that, Dr. Doofenshmirtz stepped on the pedal and they drove on. Vanessa groaned and leaned back in her chair.

Once there, Dr. Doofenshmirtz almost drove over the "Encino Fishing Docks and Beach" sign, making it tilt. On one side was a dock for fishing and the other had a beach on it. Both were crowded with people enjoying themselves.

The doctor got out, and grabbed the fishing gear. He gave a fishing rod to his daughter and put a fishing hat on her head.

"Let's just get this over with." Vanessa said. She and her dad went to the docks where sons and fathers were already fishing.

"_See, dad?" _Vanessa informed him. "Sons and fathers."

"_Relax honey_." Dr. Doofenshmirtz told her. "We'll be a good example to everyone. We'll show them that a father and a daughter can fish, not just a father and son."

"But, _dad_, both of us _hate_ fishing," Vanessa said.

"I know, but it's sort of an expected parent-child activity. And besides, won't it be fun to both hate it, _together_?" Vanessa sighed and shook her head as her father giddily ran towards the docks, scattering lures and hooks along the beach from his half-open tackle box.

The two found a fishing spot. Vanessa went to get a worm on her fishing rod, but instead of getting his worm, Dr. D went to the edge and started calling.

"If there are any secret agents out there, speak or glub up now!" People looked up and looked at the crazed doctor. "Are any of you fish really secret agents?" People started to laugh. "_Hello? Friends of Perry the Platypus_; I know you're out there." The laughs grew louder and louder.

"_Oh Dad!"_ Vanessa moaned. She stood up and went next to her father.

"_Dad_," She started. "There's no secret agents, they're just fish, just ordinary, average, everyday, fish."

"You don't know that, dear." The doctor told her. "These fish could really be spies. They're just protecting their titles and putting on the mindless act."

"Like Perry the Platypus does?"

"_Uh…yeah_. _Look_, I know these are secret agents, _okay_? And, I'm going to prove it!" He turned around, walked to the edge, and looked down below at the water.

"Dad_,_ what are you _doing_?" Dr. D leaped into the water. Vanessa ran near the edge. "_Dad!"_ Dr. D swam to the surface, waving to his daughter.

"_It's okay, Vanessa_!" He called to her. "I'm okay! I'm going to wrestle these fish and prove that they're agents!" With that, he swam off, after a skinny grey fish. Vanessa slapped herself.

"_Oh Dad!" _

"_Hey Dad, look_!" A little boy shouted. "That pharmacist is fighting a fish!" The people laughed.

Sure enough, there was Dr. Doofenshmirtz wrestling with the fish. The fish shook his tail in the doctor's face and swam away.

"_Oh, I'll get you_!" Dr. Doofenshmirtz threatened. He swam after the fish. The laugher continued.

"_Oh, Dad!_" Vanessa said, shaking her head slowly. She walked slowly further up the dock.

"_Hey lady_!" A boy shouted after her. Vanessa turned to look at him. "Your dad thinks the fish are secret agents! Isn't that crazy?"

"That's not my dad." Vanessa told the boy.

"_Oh_, well good, because I sure wouldn't want him as my dad." He then returned to laughing. Vanessa sighed.

"_Yeah,_ me too." She agreed to herself. Vanessa sighed, and then she felt someone was watching.

"You can come out Perry the Platypus." She said. She went to the edge and sat down. Perry popped out of his hiding spot, the bait box, shaking worms out of his fur. He was there because he'd crept on just as the plane took off with Phineas, Lawrence and Ferb on it, which he'd conveniently convinced to travel to Encino the same weekend as Dr. D. Also conveniently, their room was right next to his nemesis and his daughter in the same hotel. Vanessa turned to him.

"You saw everything I suspect." Perry nodded. She sighed again and turned back to the lake.

"I don't know, Perry the Platypus," She told him. "My dad treats me like I am still his little girl sometimes. He doesn't seem to get that I'm growing up, that I'm not a baby anymore, you know what I mean?"

Perry gave her a look that seemed to say, 'he's your dad. He embarrasses you because he loves you.' Vanessa stood up and looked mad.

"My dad doesn't get me!" Perry shook his head frantically and gestured her to stop. "I don't care if it's almost Father's Day, I'll go back to my mom's. I don't need my dad and he doesn't need me; I-I hate him!"

Perry sighed. Suddenly, a big fish from below jumped and hit the underside of the pier. Vanessa lost her balance and she bumped into a large anchor that was precariously balanced on the dock, knocking it into the water, her ankle got tangled in the chain and it dragged her down. Perry panicked and tried to grab her hand, but it was too late. She quickly sank out of sight.

The platypus's eyes grew wide, he jumped in and swam down as fast as he could.

Pearl was outside. She paced back and fourth, looking mad and grunting to herself.

"_Why _doesn't my dad get me? Mom would! _Oh_, I wish dad were more like her." She snapped her flipper. "_I know_! I'll run away, that's what I'll do! I'll run to Judy's or Maggie's. I'll ask them if I can stay there and…" Suddenly, an anchor (similar to the anchor-shaped house behind her) thudded into the sand in front of her, she looked up. The whale saw a human teenage girl floating down from above. It was Vanessa. She was struggling for breath. Pearl gasped.

"_Oh my gosh_!" She cried. "You're _drowning! _Stay here, I'll be right back!" She ran off. But Vanessa was almost out of air! Her head was clouding up, her lungs burning up. Her eyes then closed.

Pearl came back with an air helmet.

"Here, put this on!" She threw it on Vanessa's head. Pearl panted, out of breath. Vanessa's eyes then opened. She was alive! She looked around at the whale.

"You…you saved my life." She said, coughing and gasping. When she got her breath back, Pearl bowed to her.

"You're welcome." Pearl said. Vanessa smiled.

"What's your name?"

"Pearl. What's yours?"

"Vanessa."

"_Well Vanessa_, it's nice to meet you."

"Thanks, it's nice to meet you too." Vanessa then looked around her.

"I've never been underwater before, and I never talked to a talking whale either, I mean my dad has... But just to insult them,"

"Well I never talked to a human before."

"I must be dreaming." Vanessa closed her eyes then opened them. Pearl waved to her. Vanessa closed and reopened her eyes a few times.

"_Nope_! You're not dreaming. You really are in an underwater suburban city talking to a talking whale!"

"Well, since I'm talking to you and you _are_ responding, can you get these chains off of me?" She tried to wriggle her foot out of the chains but with no luck.

"Oh sure!" Pearl went to the chain and helped the trapped human out of it.

"_Thanks_!" Vanessa said.

"Oh sure, no problem!"

There was silence as the two girls sighed. They were both thinking deeply. Pearl looked at Vanessa in question.

"What are you thinking?"

"_Oh nothing_, just about my dad."

"What about your dad?"

"My dad is very clumsy sometimes. I swear, he is the most embarrassing dad on land." Pearl looked at her.

"I hear you. My dad embarrasses me too. He is the most embarrassing dad in the sea! You wouldn't last ten minutes with my dad."

"You wouldn't last five minutes with mine! You want to switch?" Vanessa looked at her, confused.

"What do you mean?"

"How about you have my dad for a day and I'll have yours?"

"Well, it would be fun, but won't our dads miss us and try to find us?" Pearl realized she was right.

"You're right." She said. "It's hopeless." Both girls sighed then Vanessa snapped her fingers. "_Hey, I know_! I have my dad's portable Brian-switch-inator in my pocket." Pearl looked at her funny. Vanessa noticed this. "Oh, my dad names most of his inventions ending with 'inator'; it's crazy. Anyways, we can swap our brains with it so our dads won't know."

"_Perfect; _I like it!" Vanessa took out a ray-gun like device from her pocket.

"Here it is. I'll zap you first then myself."

"Well, what are we waiting for? Let's do it!"

With that, Vanessa zapped the whale with the ray gun then turned it so it pointed at her and zapped herself. The girls' brains switched from one to the other. Vanessa was now in Pearl's body and Pearl in Vanessa's.

Pearl (in Vanessa's body) was now gasping for breath.

"How do you breath with these tiny _*__gasp*__ lungs?_!"

"Don't worry, you'll get used to it." Vanessa (in Pearl's body) reassured her. Pearl put the Brain-switch-inator in her (Vanessa's) pocket. She looked at her flippers. "I guess I have to get used to these." She then looked at Pearl. "Can we go to your house so I can draw you a map of where we're staying?"

"_Yeah_, I think that would be best." So both girls went to Pearl's house.

Perry, who had finally managed to swim down, looked left and right. He sighed when he didn't see Vanessa. He swam up to the surface to try to tell Dr. D the tragic news.

The two girls went to Pearl's room. They climbed through Pearl's window so Mr. Krabs wouldn't know.

"So, this is your room huh?" Vanessa asked as Pearl got out a piece of paper and a pencil from her drawer.

"_Yup!"_

_"Uh…_" Vanessa looked around at the posters of popular fish bands and sea unicorn wall trimmings; it was pink and girly, not quite what she was used to. "Nice," she said, trying to be polite.

"Glad you like it, it's totally what's _coral_ in interior design now," Pearl gave her the pencil and paper. "_Here!"_ Vanessa grabbed it, wondering what on earth 'coral' meant.

"Thanks." She then sat in Pearl's chair to start drawing. Pearl looked over her shoulder. Vanessa didn't draw anything; she seemed to be struggling to hold the pencil with her flippers. She looked at her new friend.

"Can you draw for me and I can dictate?" She asked. "I cannot draw with these flippers."

"_Sure!_" Vanessa smiled. The whale with the human's brain then went out of the chair and Pearl took her place. Pearl drew the map as Vanessa gave her instructions. They broke out laughing when done.

"_Pearl_?" Her dad asked from downstairs. "What's going on up there? Do you have friends up there?"

"_No Daddy_!" Vanessa lied, using Pearl's voice. "Everything's fine!" They laughed again. Vanessa gave Pearl the map.

"Okay, let's go already!" So the girls went outside.

The girls swam up to the surface.

"_Okay_," Vanessa told the Pearl the human. "This is where we depart." The human looked at her.

"_Well, good luck_!"

"_Good luck!_" Both girls went their separate ways; Pearl to the shore, and Vanessa, back to Mr. Krab's house.

"_Wow!"_ Pearl said, admiring the beach, taking off the air helmet, putting it aside. "The land is really great!" There were lots of people swimming in the water, on the beach playing frisbee, and making sand castles, all having a good time. "I never thought the land was so similar to life underwater." Pearl then looked at Vanessa's map. "_Oh yeah,_ the map." She looked at the map carefully and headed to the hotel.


	2. Part 2

Part Two

"Looks like this is the place." Pearl said. She was in front of Dr. Doofenshmirz's room. She put the map with the room number on it away in her pocket. She knocked on the door.

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was on the phone. He was going to tell Charlene the tragic news of their daughter. Something big was covered with the hotel's bedcovers in the corner of the room.

"Come on, Charlene." He said to no one in particular. "Pick up, pick up, _pick up_!" Perry was beside him. His notepad with the awful news on it laid on the bed. They heard the knock on the door.

"Can you go and get it Perry the Platypus?" He asked the animal, waiting for the other line to pick up. "I'm kind of busy at the moment." The platypus walked to the door. "Thanks."

_"Hello, Charlene_!" Dr. D greeted his ex-wife, then listened. He then laughed nervously. "Well that's why I'm calling you. You see, Vanessa…she's….she's…" Perry opened the door. He was shocked when he saw Vanessa (really Pearl) on the other side. Dr. D noticed this and a smile spread across his face. He was so absorbed seeing what he thought was his daughter, alive and well. He went back into reality.

"She's perfectly fine. _Bye!_" He hung up the phone and rushed over and hugged Pearl.

_ "Vanessa_!" He cried. "You're alive! I'm so happy." Happy tears welled up in his eyes as he kept hugging her.

_"Dad_!" Pearl, in Vanessa's voice cried. The doctor stopped hugging and looked at her.

"When Perry the Platypus wrote that you were dead, I was so heartbroken that our Father's Day plans were ruined, I was on the phone with your mom and…"

"_Wait,_ you thought I was _dead_?"

"Well yes, you drowned, didn't you?"

"Dad, I don't know what you're _talking_ about!" She then realized what this was all about. She was about to tell him when the doctor looked at the platypus.

"You _lied_ to me?" He wanted to know. "Why would you do that?" He then looked mad. "You had me worried _sick_! I thought she was really dead. That was a mean trick, Perry the Platypus!" Perry looked ashamed; he thought Vanessa truly had died.

_ "Dad_!" Pearl said to him. "Don't blame uh…Perry, right?

_ "Uh, Perry the Platypus_. Vanessa, you know him. You met him before on occasions." Pearl laughed nervously.

_"Right_, Perry the Platypus! Anyways, don't blame him! It's not his fault, I did really drown!" Dr. D looked shocked.

_ "Really_? How did you survive?"

_"Oh I uh_…" She was thinking up a realistic story to tell him.

_"Well_? Tell your backstory! How did you survive?"

"I was rescued by a really cute boy on his boat."

"You're _cheating_ on Johnny?"

"No, no, it was a local!"

_"Ohhhh_! So, he also helped you get free from those chains?"

_ "What?_ Oh yeah, he did. He made me ice cream and he drove me to shore. I waved goodbye to him, and I went back to the hotel. Now here I am, alive and well."

_"Hmm,_ you aren't planning to sneak off and see this boy, are you?"

"Uh, no." Dr. D hugged her tightly.

"_Oh Vanessa!_ I'm just so glad you're alive!" Pearl hugged him back.

"You don't have to worry anymore Dad, I'm here and there's no where else I'd rather be than with you." Dr. D had tears of joy in his eyes again and resumed hugging.

Perry pondered about this. He wasn't so sure that this was Vanessa.

"_Dad, I'm home_!" Vanessa called as soon as she opened the door. No answer. She closed the door. She looked around. "_Dad?"_ She went to check upstairs when she didn't see him downstairs. "Dad, where _are_ you?" She then heard a faint sobbing from the nearby room. "_Dad_?" She opened the door a creak. There was Mr. Krabs on the edge of his bed, looking at a picture frame, crying. Vanessa went to his side and saw that the picture frame was of him pushing a small Pearl on a swing set. They were both happy.

"_Dad?"_ Vanessa asked. "Are you okay? I'm here now." Mr. Krabs looked up then back down. Vanessa sat by his side.

"_Oh Pearl_." He wept. "I have been an awful father to you. Your mother would've done a better job then me." He cried in his lap.

"Don't _say_ that Dad." Vanessa comforted him. She put her hand around him. "I think you're a wonderful dad." Mr. Krabs sniffed and looked at her.

"Really? But earlier you stormed off and yelled that I was not and never will be your dad."

"Well that's because I'm a teenager. Just a stupid, dumb, naive teenager. I didn't mean any of that." She smiled at him. Mr. Krabs looked at her and smiled too.

"So, does that mean you love me again?"

"It sure does." And with that, they hugged. Mr. Krabs let go and looked sad again. He looked down.

"_Dad_?" Vanessa wanted to know. "What is it?"

"_Pearl,_ you are growing up fast and it's time for you to learn the truth."

"_Truth_? What truth?" Mr. Krabs grabbed her flippers and looked at her. "Pearl, you…you're adopted." Vanessa looked shocked.

"_What? Adopted_?"

"Yeah. Your mom couldn't keep you anymore so she put you on my doorsteps when you were just a baby. You were so cute."

"What happened?"

"Your mom rang the doorbell and I answered and looked to see who it was. But all I saw was you crying. I picked you up and found a note in your basket. 'Pearl," it said. I looked around again, nothing. I then closed the door with you in my arms and took you in. Days went by and your mother never came back to get you. I then gave up waiting and decided to raise you as my own.

"And that is the story of how you came into my life."

"So, that explains why a crab can have a whale for a daughter. I guess that makes sense."

"I was going to tell you this a long time ago but whenever I look into your face, I chicken out and kept it a secret. I hope you can forgive me."

"Of course I do, Dad." Mr. Krabs got teary eyed. He hugged Vanessa again. "Oh, thank the _angelfish_ that's finally off of my chest. It's always a proud day when you forgive your ol' man for his mistakes. I love you." Vanessa hugged her 'dad' too.

"I love you too dad, I love you too."

_"Dad_!" Vanessa called when she entered the Krusty Krab at noon the next day. "I'm here!" Customers were eating Krabby Patties and drinking their drinks.

"_She's here boys_!" Mr. Krabs said as he jumped out of his office.

"She's here!" SpongeBob said cheerfully. He ran out of the kitchen followed by Patrick who came for the occasion. "She's here, she's here!" The sponge and starfish danced around the cashier. Squidward looked annoyed. "She's here, she's here, she's here!"

"Isn't this _great_ Squid?" SpongeBob asked Squidward. "She's here!"

_ "Whoopee_." Squidward faked. "She's here! May the party start."

"You got that right!" SpongeBob said. He and Patrick then got drums from out of nowhere. Squidward was amazed and shocked.

"Hey, where did you get those drums?" SpongeBob and Patrick then marched and sang around the cashier, beating the drums.

_ "She's here, she's here, she's here, she's here_!" Squidward did a big sigh.

_"Squidward_!" SpongeBob said to him.

"She's here." Squidward mourned.

_"Good_! Now come on, _everybody_ now!" Customers started to swing their fins in the air as they sang along.

_"She here, she's here, she's here_…" SpongeBob got a Krabby Patty from his station.

_"She's heeeeeeeeeeeeere_!" The sponge did a sliding finish, handing Vanessa her Krabby Patty. "_Now here's your Krabby Pattyyyyyyyyy; enjoyyyyyyyyy!"_ Vanessa sat at her table and ate the patty. She immediate spat it out. Everyone except Squidward gasped.

"What is _this_?" She wanted to know. "This is _awful_, just plain _awful_!"

"Well," Squidward said as he grabbed his _Grumpy Sourpuss Monthly_ magazine. "At least there will be no more singing." He opened to a page, sat back and began to read to himself.

"You…you _hate_ it?" SpongeBob wanted to know. He then cradled the patty as if it was a baby. "There, there, she didn't mean it."

"But Pearl," Mr. Krabs said. "I don't get it. How can you hate Krabby Patties? You said they were your pride of joy next to your ol' man."

"Did I say I hate Krabby Patties?" Vanessa faked. "I mean, I love them! They're **awfully** _delicious_!" She ate one and faked a big grin with patty in her mouth. "See, I l_ove_ them! _MMMMM_, mighty tasty!" Everyone did a sigh of relief except Mr. Krabs and Squidward and cheered as Vanessa took another bite. Mr. Krabs scratched his chin_. _

_ "Hmmmm_," He pondered out loud. "Is this my daughter? There's something fishy going on here."

"And now for my latest 'inator," Dr. D said.

"You latest _what_?" Pearl questioned. The doctor was about to reveal his latest machine that was under the bed covers when he realized something. He looked at Perry.

"_Oops_, almost forgot to trap you, Perry the Platypus." He looked around the room. "Now let's see, what can I trap you in today?" He then noticed the white bed sheets still crumpled on the bed. "Aha! Perfect!" He grabbed them and looked at the platypus.

"_Oh Perry the Platypus, think fast_!" And with that, the doctor whipped Perry with the bed sheets. Pearl gasped. The platypus ran and dodged. "Perry the Platypus, come back!" The doctor chased after the platypus. "I'll get you!"

He and the agent platypus ran around the room. Perry then ran to a wall and looked back. He was cornered! Dr. D came closer to him. He raised the bed sheets.

_"I got you Perry the Platypus!"_ Before the agent could jump and run under the bed, the sheets wrapped around his body. He was trapped! Pearl gasped again as the platypus tried to get free. Dr. Doofenshmirtz laughed.

"I _got _you, Perry the Platypus! You can never get free from there!"

"Dad, what are you _doing_?" Pearl wanted to know. Dr. D looked at her in shock.

"What does it look like? I just trapped my nemesis like I do all the time."

"But _why_? _Why_ is he your nemesis? What did he ever do to you?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked irritated as he went to reveal his creation.

"Vanessa, you know why. Don't play the dumb game with me." He then turned to the blankets. "And _voilà_!" He took them off to reveal a giant machine with two big glass tanks filled with water on the side. Attached to it was the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator. Pearl looked impressed. "Behold, my Sea-Animals-Obey-Me-Inator!"

"Your _what_?"

"My Sea-Animals-Obey-Me-Inator! With this baby, I can summon all of the sea animals of the deep and they'll listen to me as their master, and also…" He pointed at the second tank; "The Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator will make them into merciless minions to help me achieve my selfish ends!" He looked at Perry. "You remember my Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator, right Perry the Platypus? I tried to turn you evil with it and you destroyed it? Remember? I fixed it."

"Turn him evil?" Pearl questioned. "Why ever would you want to do that?"

"Vanessa, I wanted him as a minion. He's too strong of a nemesis. I figured it would be easier for me to rule the Tri-State Area with him by my side so nobody can stop me! Honestly Vanessa, what's with you? You're acting as though you never saw me as evil before."

"So you're evil?" She looked over at the trapped platypus. "And he tries to stop you?" Dr. Doofenshmirtz looked irritated.

"Yes, yes, review game over. Now, backstory time?"

"Wait, backstory?" Dr. D looked annoyed again.

"Anyways, back in Gimelschtump,…"

"Gimel _what?_" Dr. D sighed.

_ "Gimelschtump_, my hometown,"

"_Ohhh_! Now I get you! Boy, you humans have strange names for different places."

"_Whatever._ Anyways, back in Gimelschump, mother used to take my brother, Roger, and me to the dolphin show and the sea lion show at the local zoo. I was impressed with how well the animals listened to their trainers in order to perform what they wanted. At school the next day, I told everyone about it and that if I do what the trainers did, sea animals might obey me. However they thought I was crazy and that no animal, sea, land or air, in their right mind will ever listen to me. They laughed and made fun of me. I was heartbroken. Even my own parents and brother laughed at me! So, today, I swear revenge! When I press the button, every sea animal will be summoned and listen to me! I will then tell them to destroy Perry the Platypus once and for all! With him out of the way, nothing will stop me from taking over the Tri-State Area!" He laughed evilly. Pearl gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you _are _evil!" Dr D stopped laughing.

"Thanks, I know."

"And you told us your entire scheme?"

"Yeah I did, so what?"

"Villains shouldn't tell their foes their evil schemes. It doesn't usually work out well that way."

"Well, I _do_! Besides, Perry's trapped, he can't escape and never will from that…_hey_, what are you _doing_?" He saw Pearl untie Perry. Perry was confused. Why was Vanessa doing this to him?

"I'm untying him, dad."

"But, but, _why_?"

"Because this is evil and inhumane to tie a poor, innocent animal up like this, dad, and unlike you, I'm not evil."

_"What_? But you _always _support my evil ways."

"Well yeah, but not anymore."

"_What!_?" Pearl looked at the shocked mammal.

"You're free now." She told him. "Go and be free_, go_!" The platypus just blinked in confusion. _"Go_, it's okay. No more suffering, _go!"_ Perry still stayed still. He was so confused about all of this.

"Well, I have no idea what's with you today honey," Dr. D said. "But I can't just wait here figuring it out. I'm just going to summon the sea creatures and turn them evil." He went to the machine.

_"Wait!"_ Vanessa shouted. "You can't do that!" But it was too late, the crazy doctor pulled down the lever. He laughed.

"Witness my evil army from the deep!" In the tanks appeared a barracuda, octopus, swordfish, a snapping turtle, and an eel.

"Go my army, _go!_" But the eel, swordfish, octopus and the barracuda just stayed put in their tanks. Dr D slapped himself when he realized his mistake.

_"Shoot_! They can't survive out of water, can they; they've got to stay in their tanks. Maybe I should've gotten more animals that can walk on land." Just then the turtle got out of his tank and crawled slowly toward Perry.

"_See_?" Dr D said. "The turtle has got the idea! Go and finish that platypus once and for all turtle!"

A minute later the turtle wasn't even halfway from the machine to Perry yet. Perry had struck a fighting pose at first, but now he was just checking his watch. Dr D sighed.

_"Ooh_, this is taking too long. I am going to call backup!" He was about to head back to the machine when Perry jumped in his way.

_"Get back Perry the Platypus_! Can't you see I'm going to zap more sea animals into my army so they can destroy you once and for all?"

"I can destroy him, master." Offered a low, emotionless voice. Dr. D and Perry looked around, surprised. It was Pearl. Her eyes had gone blank and her expression was fixed. She seemed hypnotized.

_"What_!" Dr. D wanted to know. "Vanessa? But you're not a sea critter. Wait, are you secretly a mermaid and didn't tell me?"…" Pearl trundled robotically towards Perry. Perry was about to jump out of the way when Pearl grabbed him.

"Got you Perry the Platypus!" Perry struggled to get free but Pearl held his hands tightly.

_"Go, Vanessa, go_!" Dr. D cheered. Perry managed to bop Vanessa in the nose. Vanessa screamed. Perry ran into a corner.

"_Ow_! My beautiful human nose!" She then sneered at Perry. "I'll get you for that!" She charged at the platypus. Perry quickly ran for the machine. He was about to push it over when Pearl grabbed him again.

"_Not_ coral Perry the Platypus!" She shouted. "Not coral at all! I'm going to get you and make my master proud if it's the last thing I do!" Perry swung his tail making her trip and fall on the ground. He then ran, and with all of his might, pushed the machine to the ground. Pearl grabbed him. He struggled in her grasp, gasping for breath. Her grip, vice-like, was crushing his throat; little lights were popping in front of the semi-aquatic mammal's eyes.

_SMASH_! The machine broke into pieces.

_"NOOOOO_!" Dr. Doofensmirtz screamed. All of a sudden, the sea animals returned to normal. They all glared at Dr. D. The doctor laughed nervously.

"This isn't what it looks like. Even though the Turn-Everything-Evil-Inator broke; you still listen to me, right? _Right_?" He went to the barracuda tank and looked at it. "Are you still evil, Mr. Barracuda?" The barracuda growled, showing all his teeth. "I guess not." The barracuda then jumped out and smacked him across the face.

_"OW!"_ The doctor screamed. "My face_!"_ He slipped on a puddle and fell to the floor. The eel, stingray and swordfish all jumped out of their tanks and attacked Dr. D. The doctor flailed his arms around frantically trying to get them off. The turtle started his slow walk to the fight.

_"GET THEM OFF, GET THEM OFF_!" he yelled. The octupus then clung on tight to Dr D's face. When he got the octopus off, it squirted him in the eyes with ink. The doctor covered his eyes with his hands. The swordfish slapped him with his tail.

"_Oh, sure, y_ou attack me just _fine_, but when it comes to attacking _Perry_, it's too hard!" Dr. D. said. "_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" The doctor screamed. "Wait, Vanessa, you're still evil, right?"

"_Oh my gosh!"_ Vanessa said, putting Perry gently on the ground. He turned around to face her. "I'm so sorry, I didn't hurt you, did I?" Perry just blinked. Pearl patted him on the head. "_Good_." She then sighed and went to sit on the edge of a bed. She looked sad. Perry went over to her. He chattered in question. _What's wrong_? Pearl looked at the platypus.

"I just miss my dad is all. I said some mean things to him and I want to know if he forgives me." She then started to cry. The platypus then somehow realized this wasn't Vanessa. There was a still moment of this, while Perry processed this fact; _who is she then_? All Perry knew was that she wasn't evil, given the evidence of her earlier pronouncements. A bit cautious still, he hopped on the bed to comfort her. _There, there, it's all right_.

"Thank you. I never got consoled by a platypus in a fedora before, or just a regular, normal platypus." She looked at him. "Do you think he forgives me?" Perry put his hands in on top of her's. _Only one way to find out_. Pearl then smiled. She stood up.

"You're right." She said. "I won't figure it out by sobbing, I'm going to ask him. Thanks green platypus." She waved to him and went off. Perry smiled, standing proud. _Sure, anytime._

He then hopped off the bed, went into pet mode and walked off next door. Dr. D was still being attacked by the sea animals.

"_CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_!" He screamed. _"Again_!" The snapping turtle then made his way to the doctor, and pinched him hard on the nose. "_OWCH!"_

Vanessa toured all of Bikini Bottom all by herself. She was impressed with it all. She never knew that life underwater was so like life on land. When she was done, she headed back to the Krusty Krab.

She walked by the Chum Bucket when she heard an explosion from its window.

_"What the?"_ She wondered out loud. "What was that?" She headed for the window, knelt down and peered in. Inside she saw a charred Plankton and Karen. In front of Plankton was a beaker. On his one eye was a safety goggle that was designed for one eye. He also wore a lab coat that was his size and on his head was a powered wig. Angrily, Plankton threw down his coat, wig, safety goggle, and the beaker, smashing it to bits.

_"That's it!"_ Plankton shouted, angrily. "I tried making a concoction that makes everybody in the Krusty Krab fall asleep, inflate a Mr. Krabs balloon, make itching powder and make a smoke bomb and they all failed before I even put the plan into action! That's it, it's hopeless! I'll never get the Krabby Patty secret formula!" He sat down and looked gloomy. "I'm a complete failure."

"_Aw_! Don't say that honey!" Karen consoled him. "You'll get the Krabby Patty Formula one day."

"You're just saying that because you're my wife."

"Well yes. But you can never give up on your dreams." Plankton sniffed.

_"Really_? You think I can get the formula from Krabs one day?"

"If you believe." Karen then laughed. "Listen to me. No you won't; you're a complete _failure_!" Plankton then burst out crying.

"I don't get it." Vanessa told herself. "If he wants one of those disgusting hamburgers so bad, why doesn't he just walk in and get one himself?" She stood up and was about to go to the Krusty Krab, when she heard Plankton cry even louder. She stopped.

"Oh, for crying out loud!" She turned back and pulled open the doors of the Chum Bucket. Plankton and Karen looked up to see her standing in the doorway.

"Stop being a baby!" She snapped. She went forward but because she was in Pearl's body, she made the whole place shake, causing Plankton and Karen to bounce up and down.

_"STOP_!" Plankton ordered. "Don't…come…any…closer!" Vanessa stopped, remembering she was in a whale's body.

"Oh, sorry." Plankton and his computer wife landed back on the floor. Plankton stood up and dusted himself off. "Don't ever do that again."

"Sorry, I'm still not use to being in a whale's body." Plankton froze and looked at her.

"You're not Krabs' whiny teenaged brat?"

"No. I switched places with her to see whose father is worst." Plankton then gave a mischievous grin.

"Worst you say? I hate to spoil it for you, but Mr. Krabs is the worst."

"Well, I don't know about that but his so called 'Krabby Patties" or whatever sure are disgusting." Plankton looked shocked by this.

"_Disgustin_g? Krabby Patties? No, no, they are _heavenly!"_

"If you say so. You have your opinions and I have mine and I say they're gross." Plankton got red in the face.

"They're not-" He then calmed down. "Never mind. That's not important now. I need you to do something for me." Vanessa looked suspicious, but nodded.

"Sure; what do you need?"

"I need you to get me a Krabby Patty from my arch nemesis, Mr. Krabs."

"Why can't you get one for yourself?"

"Because Krabs will hurt me. He's mean like that. He says I'm an "inferior species", he calls me "bug" all the time, he's horrible to us little guys," Plankton tried to look as pathetic as he could, playing up the pity. "He stomps on us all the time, while we only try to survive and feed out starving families,"

_"Seriously_?" Vanessa couldn't believe it, was this _her_, no, _Pearl_'s father?

Plankton then put on a tragic face. "All I want is to give one to my granny for her birthday tomorrow. She asked specifically for me to give her a Krabby Patty, and I told her 'granny, I will do whatever it takes to get you that Krabby Patty.'"

"Well, okay, but it seems pretty weird that a granny wants just a Krabby Patty. Can you just look up the recipe online or buy one from the store?" Plankton then burst into fake tears.

_ "Please_!" He begged. "I'll do anything! Just give me a Krabby Patty!" Vanessa sighed.

"_Okay, okay_, I'll give you a Krabby Patty. _Geez_, just relax." Plankton stopped crying and looked hopeful.

"Really?"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever. If it stops you from crying." Plankton jumped to his feet and cheered.

"_WHOOPIE_! You don't know what this'll mean to me…I mean my granny."

"So, what do I get in return?" Plankton stopped cheering and looked at her.

"Huh, what?"

"You know, if I help you, what do I get as a reward?" Vanessa was happy to help a person in need, but that didn't mean she would turn down promise of a reward if it… Presented itself.

"Oh I don't know. Tickets to Boys Who Cry, a boatmobile, free passes for the mall, whatever you teenagers today like."

"How about a car?"

"I don't know what that is but…okay!" Vanessa pumped her fist.

_"YES_!" She whispered loudly. She then went to hug Plankton who looked frightened again.

"_No, no,_ whatever you do, _stay back_! Don't come any closer!" Vanessa stopped.

"Oh, sorry." She bent down to him. "Thank you. I have been nagging mom and dad the whole summer about giving me one and so far they've failed to do so. My parents just don't trust me with my own car yet, espcially my dad. You know, you just make the perfect father for me." Plankton then looked evil and rub his hands together.

"I don't know what that means, but at least finally I get what I want. Victory will soon be mine Krabs; _victory will soon be mine!"_ He then laughed evilly, then saw Vanessa's expression. He immediately stopped. "Sorry about that."

"Okay," Plankton told Vanessa when they were outside. "You know what to do. Go in there and make me…I mean my granny proud."

"I don't know why but something's telling me that I shouldn't trust you. Are you sure you'll give me a car after this?"

"Yes, yes; I'll give you the car. Just go in there and get that Krabby Patty!"

"Okay, whatever." Vanessa headed towards the Krusty Krab. Plankton rubbed his hands together and smiled with mischief.

_"Perfect_! Everything is going according to plan."

"Hey dad, I'm back!" Vanessa said once she was inside. Mr. Krabs ran to her. SpongeBob went beside them from the kitchen. Squidward was at the cashier, reading his magazine.

"_Great_!" He said. "How was your walk, honey?"

"It was good." Krabs beamed.

_"Oh good, good_. Glad to hear me daughter's happy." Vanessa changed the subject.

"Uh dad. Can I have one of those Krabby Patties again?" Mr. Krabs was delighted to hear this.

"Sure, sure. Anything for me sweet, little angel." He then hollered to SpongeBob. "SpongeBob! Pearl wants another Krabby Patty on the double!"

"I'm already on it!" SpongeBob told him. He scurried back into the kitchen and got to work. Mr. Krabs looked to his daughter.

"Aren't ye going to grab a seat, honey?"

"No, no, I'm bringing it to the Chum Bucket." Mr. Krabs gasped, and then laughed, thinking it was a joke.

"What a kidder you are Pearl. You almost fooled me there for a moment."

"No, I'm serious. I'm taking it over to give it to the owner to give to his granny on her birthday." Vanessa said firmly. Krabs gasped. SpongeBob came out of the kitchen and went to them with her order.

"Okay, here you go." SpongeBob said, giving the Krabby Patty to Vanessa. "One Krabby Patty just like you wanted, enjoy."

_"Thanks_." She took it and headed for the doors. Mr. Krabs rushed up and stopped her. Vanessa stopped.

"_No_!" He shouted. "Are ye _crazy_, Pearl? Have ye _lost it?_ You can't give the Krabby Patty to Plankton. He's _evil_!"

"Yeah, so is my dad."

"_What?_ Why would you say that to me?"

"I don't mean about _you_, dad, I meant…nothing. Look_, why_ won't you give a Krabby Patty to him?"

"You got to be _kidding_ me! Pearl, you know why! He's a horrible little homunculus. He'll ruin everything!"

_"Yeah, yeah, _sure... Just because he's a little person, a little _different_," Vanessa thought of her punk deviant philosophy, feeling a little gratified. "It doesn't mean he's _evil_. He told me about your _discrimination._"Vanessa looked disgusted. _"_I thought you were better than that. Now step aside, please, I'm going to the Chum Bucket." She pushed Krabs gently aside and opened the door.

"But…but you can't do this. Can't you see he's just using you?"

"I can and I will and that is final."

_"But_…" Vanessa closed the door after her. Mr. Krabs opened the door and shouted after her. "I bet it's not even his granny's birthday tomorrow!" He closed it and sighed.

"Now I _know _something's fishy." He told SpongeBob, Patrick, and Squidward.

"Okay boys," Mr. Krabs told SpongeBob, an annoyed Squidward, and Patrick when they were outside of the Chum Bucket. "Now remember, we're spying on Pearl to see if she's right about Plankton. Personally, I think Plankton is a no-good rotten liar that can never be trusted. Now, any questions?"

"Yeah." Squidward piped up. "So, _this_ is why you temporarily shut down the Krusty Krab?"

_"Yup! I_ don't want anything happening to my restaurant while I'm away."

"Well I guess that makes sense but still, why am I here? Can't you handle things with these two buffoons?"

_"Backup_, Mr. Squidward. I might need it." Squidward sighed, not wanting a part in this.

"Now remember boys, no one moves unless I say so, understand?"

_"Roger, Mr. Krabs_!" Patrick and SpongeBob said together.

_"Squidward_? I didn't hear a 'roger' from you yet." Squidward sighed.

"Roger." He said, not too thrilled.

"Perfect, now we wait!" They looked in the window.

_"Ah, my Krabby Patty_!" Plankton said when he saw Vanessa. He had a remote in his hand and a jellyfish net in the other. Vanessa looked confused.

_"Yours_?" She wanted to know. "Don't you mean your granny's?" Plankton swiped away the patty from her with the jellyfish net.

"_Oops_!" He faked. "Well I guess the catfish is out of the bag!" With a press of a button on his remote, a big fishing net swallowed Vanessa up. Vanessa screamed.

"What are you _doing_?" She pounded from inside "_Let me out!"_

"Oh I will, as soon as I take over Bikini Bottom and then the whole world!" He laughed evilly.

"You _tricked_ me!" He stopped laughing and looked at her.

"Sorry toots, but that what you get from helping out an evil genius like me!" He laughed evilly again.

_ "Evil? Ugh_, I wanted to get _away_ from that! You are just like my father!" She kept pounding the net and screamed for help.

"You can pound and scream for help all you want, but when help comes, it'll be too late!" He laughed and laughed.

"Not so fast, Plankton!" Mr. Krabs shouted. Plankton stopped laughing and saw that Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob, Squidward and Patrick come in.

_"Huh? What? Krabs_!" They all stopped by him.

"Get away from my daughter and give me the Krabby Patty, Plankton!"

"Oh, let me think," Plankton pretended. "_NO! Here Karen_!" He threw the Krabby Patty at Karen's analyzer.

_ "NOOOOOOOOO_!" Mr. Krabs yelled.

"I can't look!" SpongeBob said to himself, shielding his eyes with his hands. Patrick just watched the sailing patty hungrily.

"I got to do the right thing!" Vanessa said. "It's now or never! Here I go!" With that, she swung her considerable whale girth around to swing the net; the patty seemed to be taking forever, as if in slow motion… She caught it in her flipper just in time! SpongeBob and Mr. Krabs looked up, rejoiced.

"That's my girl!" Mr. Krabs cheered, pumping his claw in the air.

"_Wow_!" Patrick said, impressed. "This is the _best_ 3D film I ever been to! My friends are in it!"

"_NOOOO!"_ Plankton screamed. He then looked steamed as he turned to Vanessa.

_"Give me that Krabby Patty_!" He demanded.

_"No_! Why should I? You're evil!"

_"Fork it over!"_

_"No!"_

"Oh, _come on;_ I'll be nice!" Plankton then put on his innocent face. "Pretty please with cherry on top! Remember the _car_ I promised you?"

"Sorry, you should have thought about that before turning evil." And with that, Vanessa swallowed the patty whole. Everyone gasped.

"It's actually not that bad when you get used to it." Vanessa said, mouth full.

_ "No, no, no, no, no!"_ Plankton went in and tried to get to the patty from her, but he couldn't reach the swinging whale. He then got an idea and pressed the release button. Unfortunately for him, he was directly underneath. He looked up.

"_Oh, tarter sauce_!" He said. The net opened up, dropping Vanessa. Vanessa fell right on top of him! Mr. Krabs, SpongeBob and Patrick all cheered.

"Maybe I should've pressed the button _after_ I got out of the way!" Said a muffled Plankton under the weight of Vanessa's body.

"Three cheers for my daughter for saving the Krusty Krab!" Mr. Krabs said to everyone. They were all back at the Krusty Krab. Fish were all sitting in chairs.

"_Hip-hip…"_

"_HURRAY_!" They all shouted.

"_Hip-hip…"_

"_HURRAY!"_

"_HIP-HIP…"_

"_HURRAY!"_ With that, everyone raised their drinks and drank. Mr. Krabs put on party music and dimmed the lights as they ate. Squidward turned on his reading lamp beside him that he brought from home and kept reading his magazine, turning the page, not once looking up.

SpongeBob then saw Vanessa alone outside. She looked depressed. The sponge stopped dancing.

"_Huh_?" He asked himself. "I wonder what's up with Pearl and why she's not partying with us. She usually loves to party" With that he went outside, away from the loud music. He went up to Vanessa.

_"Pearl_?" SpongeBob asked. "Are you alright?" Vanessa looked at him as she wiped away a tear with her flipper. "What happened? Why are you crying?"

"Oh, it's nothing."

"Come on Pearl, I know you better than that. You can tell me. What's upsetting you?" Vanessa sighed and looked at the moon above, shimmering through the water.

"I miss my dad." SpongeBob was confused.

_ "What_? Your _dad_? But Pearl, he's just in…"

"You don't understand. My name is Vanessa."

"You're not Pearl?"

"No, you see…" Vanessa explained the whole story to SpongeBob.

_"Oh_, now I get it!" Vanessa looked at the moon again and smiled.

"You know, dad used to take me out on the porch every summer just to see the moon with him when I was younger, back before dad and mom split up." SpongeBob looked confused again.

"You have a moon on land too?" Vanessa laughed.

"And a sun." She then looked depressed again. She looked at the sponge.

"Do you think my dad can ever forgive me?" SpongeBob shrugged.

"I don't know; I'm not your father! But, there's only one way to find out! If I was your father Vanessa, I'd totally forgive you 100%!" Vanessa smiled.

"Thank you, SpongeBob." She stood up. "I'm going to do it! I'm going to ask my father for forgiveness." SpongeBob gave her the thumbs-up.

"You _go _girl!" Vanessa smiled again and left.

On land, Vanessa with an air helmet emerged from the ocean, and began to head towards the hotel. She hadn't even gotten around the corner of the dock when she bumped into Pearl. The two stopped and looked at each other.

"_Hi_!" Pearl greeted.

"Hi." Vanessa waved back. "What are you doing here?"

"I was just going to get you to change us back. I got the Brain-Switch…whatever. I got it in my, I mean your, pocket. I want my father back. He may be cheap but at least he's not evil."

"I was just about to get you. I want my dad back too. He may be evil but at least he's _my_ evil dad. Plus, he has a nemesis just like yours and I'll tell you, he's _way _your then your dad's nemesis. Plus, I think I'll miss him too if we don't change back."

"We were thinking the same _thing_? I think that's so _coral_, don't you?"

"Yeah, coral sure, whatever! Can we change already?"

"Oh yeah, sure!" So, the two zapped each other and changed bodies.

"So did it work?" Pearl wanted to know. She felt herself. She had her flippers, blonde hair and body again. She squealed with joy.

"It _worked!_" She cheered. "We're back in our ol' bodies again, _whoop-pee!" _

Vanessa choked. Pearl looked at the sight of her friend, trying to catch her breath.

"Sorry," Vanessa said, clutching her chest, "Just adapting to these human lungs again…" Pearl smiled apologetically.

"Well, I better go apologize to my dad."

"Good luck!"

"Thanks, same with you!" Both girls were off.

_"Dad_!" Vanessa said once she entered the room. Dr. Doofenshmirtz had just got rid of the last of the sea animals with setting the turtle free. Dr. D stood up and looked at his daughter.

"Forgot something?" He asked, acidly.

"No."

"Then why are you here?"

"Because you're my car ride home?"

"Figures. I'm just a chauffer." He went to the bed and sat on it, looking gloomy. Vanessa was confused.

"Dad, what's the matter?" Vanessa went to the bed and sat down next to him. Dr. D looked at her.

_"Vanessa_, do you love me? I'll understand if you don't. I mess things up. I'm a just a big dummkoph."

"No dad, no you're not! Don't even _say_ that! You may mess up sometimes, well mostly all the time, but you're my dad and I love you." Dr. D looked at her, tears in his eyes.

"You're just saying that."

"No dad. I mean it. I love you. And always will."

_ "Really?"_

"Yes dad, you're the best evil dad I ever had." Dr. D grinned and hugged his daughter.

"Thanks Vanessa. You're the best evil daughter I ever had too." Vanessa hugged him too.

"Someday dad, your evil dream of conquering the Tri-State Area will come true and you'll defeat Perry the Platypus once and for all."

_"Oh_, that makes me so _happy_ to hear you say that!"

"I know it does dad, I know it does."

_ "Dad!_" Pearl shouted as she entered the Krusty Krab. The party was still going on. Mr. Krabs and SpongeBob stopped dancing to look at her. Pearl ran to him, passing by some fish who were dancing to the music. _"Daddy, daddy_!" She hugged him. Mr. Krabs looked surprised. The lights went on and a fish turned off the music. Everyone stopped dancing and watched. Even Squidward turned off his reading lamp and looked up from his magazine to see what was going on. Patrick stopped and looked disappointed.

_"Aw_! Is the party over? Why did everyone stop dancing?" He then noticed what was going on. "_Oh_!" He watched them too.

_ "Whoa Pearl_!" Mr. Krabs said. "It's like you haven't seen me in years. I thought you only went to the bathroom. Did the bathroom take you somewhere?"

"If it did," Squidward said. "I need to use it so I can get away from all of you."

"No dad, I ran away from home."

"You _what?'_

"Oh, it doesn't matter now. The point is you may mess up and always be cheap. But you're my dad and I'll always love you no matter what." Mr. Krabs still was confused but hugged her back. Everyone aw'd except Squidward.

_"Aw_, isn't this just _touching_, Squidward?" A teary eyed SpongeBob asked. "Doesn't this make you want to cry?"

_"No!"_ Squidward answered and resumed reading his magazine.

From that day on no matter how their dad embarrassed them, Pearl and Vanessa always remembered one thing; that they'd always love them no matter what.


End file.
